The Becoming of Mya Peterson
by BookLover1323
Summary: Mya,a normal highschool girl meets a new kid, Cam ,at her school. He seems normal, at first. Soon weird things start happening. Mya starts noticing weird things about Cam and her friends. She doesnt know whats going on just yet but she plans to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mya!" I blink in a little shock when i heard my name. Why I was shocked, I have no clue. My friend, Raven, always called me like this in the hallway. I smiled, turned around and started to wave, but then dropped my book. I gasped and frowned then started to reach down to grab it, while Raven laughed at me. Before I could get it, someone else grabbed it. "That's so you, Mya." I heard Raven say. I looked up at the person who had picked up my book and saw it was a guy I didn't know. I watched as he examined my book, his dark green eyes looked it over and his semi long brown hair, almost down to his eyes and kind of sprayed out, moved only slightly as he moved his head. I blushed at how i noticed how cute he was. I looked down slightly.

"Uh...thank you." I smiled. The boy looked up at me, smirked a little, handed me the book then walked off, and I couldn't help but watch him go. Raven walked up and stood next to me, also watching him, then looks to me and grins when I look to her. "What?" I ask innocently, tilting my head, my black hair slides in front of my face a little.

"You so meant to do that. Just so the new guy could pick it up." She laughs as she says this and starts towards her locker, me staying in the same place for a second then jogging to catch up with her.

"I did not! I didn't even know he was even there." I pronounced with just a hint of pout. She smirks and pats my still blushing cheeks.

"Sure you didn't." I rolled my eyes at her and leaned against a locker next to hers, watching her put away and grab her things.

"So, what's his name?" I ask as I shift my books in my hands. Raven looked at me, a smirk on her face, and she shook her head making her brown curls bounce before looking back into her locker.

"His name is Cameron. He said to call him Cam though." I looked at the grounded, shocked by the sudden ping of jealousy that hit me.

"You talked to him?" Raven must have heard a bit of jealousy in my voice because she threw her head back and laughed.

"No no no, he came in late in the last class I was in; Miss Wilcons made him introduce himself in front of the class." I sighed with relief, which kind of shocked me. For some reason, I wanted to be the one out of the two of us to talk to him first. As I rested my head against the locker and watch people walk by, my friend loses her locker then stands in front of me. "Your class then mine?" She smiled and I smiled back as I nod. This was kind of a routine we had. We would go to one person's class drop off their things then go to the other person's class and sit and talk. Once we got to Raven's class, I sat on the desk next to the one she usually sits at and she sits in her own seat. "So, how about that Cam?" Raven smirked as she said this. At the mention of his name I think of his green eyes. They didn't seem normal. They seemed to glow, but eyes can't glow, what was I thinking? "Mya? Hello? Anyone in there?" Raven waved her hand in front of my face and laughed. "You can't already be daydreaming about him." I blushed, even though I hadn't been, and smiled. I laughs loved Raven's laugh. It was always loud and rich. Full of life. I shook my head

"I wasn't daydreaming about him. Just thinking." I gave an innocent look, which she obviously didn't believe, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. About him." I opened my mouth to object, even though I really had been, but the bell rang, meaning I had to go or I'd be late. I jumped off the desk and pointed to Raven. "Math. We will talk." I left the room hearing her laugh as I went.

When I got to my own room I sat down and picks up my book, yes the book I had dropped before, and started to read again. It was only a matter of seconds after this that the girl next to me suddenly gasped and by the time I looked over to her, she was whispering to the girl next to her. I caught a few 'hot's and 'new boy's and when they started to gesturing to someone or thing at the front of the room. I peeked over the top of my book and my jaw dropped. I was happy I hadn't put my book down. The new kind, Cameron, had just walked into the room. No, I must correct myself. This boy didn't walk, he glided and he was gliding straight my way. I dropped my gaze to my book again. After a couple of seconds pretend reading I heard him clear his throat. I look up, putting my book down this time. "Hey, is this seat taken?" He smiled at me as he asked. The smiled ended up messing with my head and instead of saying just plain old no I said

"Yes. Wait, I mean no. No, it's not." This mess up made me blush, of course. He chuckled at me, a cute chuckle if I do say so myself, and sat down in the desk next to me. I picked up my book and started to pretend to read again, trying to cover my blushing face. I felt eyes on me, and I looked to the girls who had been whispering earlier to see them staring at me in awe and jealousy. I looked back at my book, and couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Is it good?" I jumped, almost dropping my book, but manage to keep a good hold on it. I hadn't exactly been prepared for Cam to speak to me again. I looked at him, still unprepared, and all I could manage to say was

"Huh?" I blushed and looked down as I heard the girls next to me laugh and start whispering again and I was able to caught a few 'stupid's and 'too shy's. Cam chuckles and it makes me look up. He nods his head to my book saying

"Your book. Is it good?" I look to my book, smile, and then look back to Cam and nod, still smiling

"Yeah, then again I just love to read." He smiles, that was an amazing smile.

"Really? Me too. What are you into reading?" I stared at him for second, maybe longer then I should have, but he didn't say anything. It was so hard to find a guy who was 14 or 15 who liked to read. Hot or not. The video games always get to them first I thought. I smiled again.

"I usually read fantasy and fiction. I'll read just about anything though." He looked a bit shocked to learn this and he leaned in towards me a little.

"You know, they aren't really fake, it's just what they want you to think." He said quietly so only I could hear what he had said. His, dark green, eyes having a sort of sparkle to them. The bell rang for class to begin before I could say anything and Cam straightened, facing the front of the class. I sighed silently then closed my book and did the same. The class seemed to drag on, probably only because I wanted to talk to Cameron afterwards, to ask what he meant.

About 5 minutes before class was about to end, we were working on a poem; Mr. Tidwell came up and told Cam it was tie. I watched as Cam nodded, packed his things, and head out of class. I let my head slowly drop to my desk, how could I have forgotten, ever new kid is allowed to leave 5 minutes early so they could find their next class. I didn't know if I was going to see Cam at all for the rest of the day. There were 4 classes left and I wondered if I would. Just to see him and find out what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We had 4 classes left before school ended and by the time I left my 4th hour class and was headed to my locker and gotten to class I had decided I needed to know what he meant. I hated it when things bugged me like this. Cameron wasn't in my 5th hour or 6th hour class. I was starting to lose hope, but when 7th hour came around and I walked into biology class, there he was. At the lab table I usually sat at, alone. I smiled a little to myself as I walked towards him. As I did, I realized I'd blown Raven off 5th and 6th hour, getting to my classes early to see if Cam was there. I decided I would make it up to her and apologize to her 8th hour. I set my things down in my usual spot next to the window, Cam had taken the seat that was more into the classroom, and slid into my seat.

Cameron, who had been looking at bio notes, looked up and blinked at me, and I did the same to him. "Shouldn't you ask if that seat is taken?" I grin at him "It is. By me. I usually sit here" He chuckles with a grin and it made me wonder what his laugh sounded like.

I shook my head a little then looked to the clock and frowned. Only a minute till biology started. "So, what did you mean before? In English." I ask looking to him. Cam's face became kind of serious the moment I finished my sentence. "Now isn't the time. I shouldn't have mentioned it yet."

I stared at him confused, but he just shook his head, his hair moving from side to side, showing his ears a little. I gaped a bit when I saw that they were pointed at the top. I start to speak, but the bell rang. Dang it! Mr. Redkin walked in and started class. Turns out we are doing a lab today. I glanced at Cam to see if I could get another look at his ears, but his hair was covering it again. Maybe I imagined it, that has to it. I grabbed a test tube and started to add still water to it.

"Stop." That's all Cam had to say to get me to freeze, and stop pouring the still water as well, and slowly looks at him. When I finally got to his face I saw that he was smiling at me. "You're supposed to go only to 20 not 30." I looked and saw he was right. I let out the breath I hadn't known I had been holding. What had I been hoping he would say?

I shook my head a little then smiled at him, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"No need," he said taking the test tube from me, pouring out the water that's unneeded and handed it back.

Before I could stop myself I ask, "Can I see your ears?" I cover my mouth with my free hand as he puts one of his to where his ear is under his hair.

"My ears? Why?"

Before I can answer, Mr. Redkin comes over, "Is everything alright?" Cam and I both nod, hands slowly slipping from their spots, making the teacher laugh, "How is your first day Cameron? Is the school and kids here treating you well?"

Cameron nods, "Yes, I just have some problems with finding the right class." Mr. Redkin smiles at me. Oh no. "Why don't you two finish up this lab at that should be about time for Cameron to leave, so Mya, why don't you show Mr. Parker here to his next class?"

I smiled. I didn't mind, but because of the question I blurted out, it's going to be so awkward, "Sure Mr. Redkin. I'd love too." I hate awkward moments. We finished the lab in silence other than Cam tellin me what I was going wrong then fixing it. That only happened once more. Once we had finished the lab, Mr. Redkin let us leave. Even though there was almost 20 minutes left in class I told Cam we would go to his locker then mine, to change our books of course.

"To formally introduce myself I'm Cameron Parker. It's nice to meet you. And thank you."

I blinked away a bit of shock, but smiled, "I'm Mya Peterson. It's nice to meet you as well, and no problem. I think our lockers are near each other, but I may be wrong." He chuckles and it makes me blush a little for some reason. He stopped once he got to his locker at the end of the hallway and began to open it. "I was right, we are close." I smile and point to my locker across the hallway. Cam looks to it then back to his locker and I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Cool, I'll be able to see a pretty face every day." I froze and so did he, "I-I mean, a known face."

I look at the floor, my face probably looking like a tomato. Cam gave a small nervous laugh. "I'm gonna go get my math stuff" As I walked to my locker, I could hear Cam muttering things to himself. When I get to my locker, I open it, throw my bio stuff in and pull my math things out. I reach into my jean's back pocket and pull out my phone and look at the time. 5 more minutes till our next class. I see that I have a message and I slide my locked screen, unlocking it, and taping on the little letter looking icon.

_Raven: Where were you in passing time? I totally missed you_

I smiled nervously at the message. That's right; I was so focused on seeing which classes I had with Cam I totally forgot to meet up with Raven. I turn my phone sideways, the screen turning with it, and type a response back

_Me: Sorry, I missed you too. I'll explain later._

I lock my phone again, and shove it into my pocket, and slam my locker with a sigh. I turn around and almost run into Cam. This made me gasp and drop my books. I look up at him, a shocked expression on his face, but he slowly starts so smile, then chuckle, which turns into an all-out laugh. I couldn't help, but smile. Never had I thought I would like anyone's laugh as much as I like Raven's. At this thought I blush. To hide it, I bend down and start picking up my books. Cam must have had the same idea because on the way down he hit heads, which makes a both start laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" He says this as he hands me my math book. I shake my head, as I slowly stop laughing. "It's alright" We got my things together and stood up. "So what's your next class?" I watched him then pull out a sheet of paper out of his pocket and started at it for a second.

"Math with…Mrs. Lovely. Is she that lovely?" He smirks and chuckles as I roll my eyes. I have heard that way too many times. I smiled though. "Well it looks like we have the same last class" Cameron raised an eyebrow at this, but he also smiled. "Now that _is_ lovely. Shall we go?" He motioned with his hand for me to show the way, right as the ball rang. This makes me laugh a little, but I start walking, weaving easily though people.

I jump a little as someone suddenly grabs my hand. I look back and follow the arm up until I see who it is. Cameron. He must have gotten fallen behind me. I smiled at him then turned away as I felt a blush come to my cheeks again. As we kept going, I looked back again, and had to pull him through a crowd of girls, who I think circled him on purpose. I gave his hand a soft squeeze and it got him to smile at me. I couldn't help, but notice the blush on his cheeks as well

"Hey! Mya!" I looked up, at first only seeing a waving hand, then after a couple feet I could make out Raven, through all the people, standing by the doorway to our math class. I smiled at her and she smiled back, but when we got closer and she saw Cam and I holding hands, her eyes widened. The second I got in arms reach, Raven grabbed my arm and pulled me to her. My hand came out of Cam's and I got a sudden chill and couldn't help but shiver. I look at Cam and smile.

"Raven obviously wants to talk to me about something. You should probably go talk to Mrs. Lovely anyway." I watched his hesitate for a second, but nods then goes. I turn to Raven and she has I small frown on her face. "Wha-?" I start to say but she cuts me off with "Mitch." It was all she said and I had to tilt my head at her. What was she-…Crap! Mitch, a guy in our grade who happens to be super cute and happens to like me. And I like him, but we aren't dating.

Probably from the look on my face, Raven realizes I understand what she is talking about and she nods. "Yep, he is in there. I just saved your butt little missy" I lean and peer into the classroom. Sure enough, there was that short brown haired, gorgeous blue eyed beauty. I lean back and sigh then look to Raven and give her a quick hug. "Thank you"

She smiled proudly at this, looped her arm through mine and we walked to our seats. I looked around and couldn't find Cam. I looked over to where Mitch had last been and see the two of them talking. My eyes widen and I almost fall of my desk that I was sitting on. You have got to be kidding me.


End file.
